Kitty's Thoughts
by Emerald Lionheart
Summary: Kitty thinks about sad stuff. Kinda AU. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kitty Pryde or the X-men.  
  
A/N: Kitty seems like the one who would think like this, and I just needed to get this out of my head.  
  
'typing' *thoughts*  
  
'I never really did think that the Professor's idea would work. Peace between humans and mutants, hah! Humans don't like each other, why should they like us? That's not the point of this entry. Lance, Todd, Wanda, and Tabitha are officially members of the Acolytes. Tabitha and Wanda surprised me. And Pietro was already with Acolytes. Mystique and Freddy are gone. Don't where but there are rumors that FOH got them. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Lance was injured before he took off with Magneto. Three gunshots, one to his right arm, two to his leg. And speed demon Pietro is temporarily paralyzed because of an explosion. Evan and the Morlocks were attacked, only him and Callisto survived. Oh, I'm so scared, for real, I don't want to die. My parents disowned me. DISOWNED ME! I never thought this would happen. I wish I wasn't a mutant, this isn't right. I'm supposed to be a normal girl and go to school, get a boyfriend, get dumped, go to prom, and be normal!! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I don't want to die.'  
  
"Keehty! Come down to dinner!" Kurt called up the stairs.  
  
Kitty sighed and got up from her computer, stretching, and looked at the picture of her and Lance in front of his jeep. *The good old days.* She shook her head and phased down to the dining room. *Scott... Jean... Mr. Logan... Kurt... Ororo... Professor... Everyone...I can't protect them and I can't leave them.* She sat down next Logan.  
  
"Half-Pint, you okay?" he asked, slicing up his steak.  
  
"Like, fine. How can you, like, eat that?" she said wrinkling her nose at the rare steak slathered in steak sauce.  
  
"It's good fer ya." Logan said chuckling darkly.  
  
"Cannibal. Jean can you, like, pass me the rolls? Thanks."  
  
She grabbed a roll and dipped it into her potatoes and gravy. The X- men ate in silence, each thinking of recent events. Scott was barely eating, Jean was glancing at him worridly, Kurt and Rogue were just eating, Evan and Callisto were poking at their food, Ororo was having a mental conversation with the Professor and Hank, the younger X-men were looking very glum and ate slowly. Kitty sighed again, started poking at her own food.  
  
"Kitty? Hank, Ororo, and I believe it would be better to give you a permenant room here at the mansion." the Professor said quietly.  
  
"Like, ok. Will I stay with Rogue or like get my own room?" she asked glancing at Rogue.  
  
"We thought it might be better for you to stay with Rogue until we fix you up a room to your liking." Answered Ororo.  
  
Kitty and Rogue nodded and went back to their dinners.  
  
"Half-Pint eat yer dinner." Growled Logan, on his second course.  
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out at him before eating a little bit. Scott got up and cleaned off his plate of untouched food and went back to his room. Jean sighed and did the same with everyone soon following. Evan and Callisto went to brood and Kurt was taking Amanda out to a movie. Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee went to play a game of Scrabble and Amara and Sam were working on their homework together. Logan started argueing with Hank about something, the Professor and Ororo were discussing Kitty's new room, and the others were watching Shrek. Kitty went up to her and Rogue's room and she sat down at on her bed and went back to her computer.  
  
'Scott barely lives, I mean he doesn't eat and he's in his room all the time. Kurt has to sneak out to see Amanda. Mr. Logan and Hank are acting normal. Rogue's been hanging out with Jubes and Bobby. I'm getting a new room and I think I want the walls to be royal blue and the bedding and stuff to be bubblegum pink. That'll clash horribly. I thought about Lance and the Brotherhood/Acolytes all through dinner. I almost thought I should join up with them. Almost. I also thought about Damien Darkmist, mutant, healer, best friend before he died. Beaten to death by jocks. With basball bats. Because he could heal broken bones and gashes and cuts without scarring but not diseases or anything like that. I miss him so much. It's not fair. I'll fight for the good side but I don't think we'll win. I don't want to see them die, no more people dying on me or disowning me, not anymore. I can't take it. God help me, I can't take it. Till something else bad happens. KP'  
  
Kitty saved and shut down her computer before putting it away and changing to her uniform. *God help me, I can't take it anymore.*  
  
A/N So thats it, kinda gloomy for me. If you feel like it, review! 


End file.
